


dinner & diatribes

by Carth



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Лу дует ему в ухо, останавливает у самой кромки воды. Валерио поворачивается к ней, мажет кончиком носа по скуле. Лу улыбается, она так много улыбается рядом с ним, её лицо бледное, под глазами незамазанные синяки, на веках проглядывающие сосуды, он замечает не идеально выщипанные брови, прыщик на скуле, все шероховатости на коже, все мелкие детали, которые делают Лу - Лу, и ему опять хреново от того, насколько он влюблён.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dinner & diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> Here they're like 1,5 years apart.   
> Hozier - dinner&diatribes

Когда Валерио пять, мать долго и с ругательствами расчёсывает и укладывает ему волосы, и упаковывает в синенький новый костюм с блестящими запонками. Он не спрашивает зачем, если они просто идут на ужин с отцом. Он в принципе мало разговаривает, ограничивается жестами и взглядами. Валерио редко бывает в доме отца, горничная всегда странно на него смотрит и бормочет себе что-то под нос, он не обращает на неё внимания, чаще просто слоняется по пустым комнатам, переставляет рамки с фотографиями и подолгу смотрит на пухлощёкую кареглазую девчонку на коленях отца. Он знает, что родители разведены. Может, из-за него, может - из-за этой девочки. Валерио даже не злится на отца, будь у него возможность - тоже бы сбежал.

Ему не нравится этот дом. Большой, белый, с длинными-длинными стеллажами книг и большим столом. Он болтает ногами, ёрзает на своём стуле и никогда не может достать до пола, столешница на уровне носа - Валерио не разрешают сидеть со взрослыми, мать чуть ли не шипит на него, когда он просит помочь с домашним заданием, прогоняет и суёт в руку стакан пакетированного мультифруктового сока (у Валерио аллергия на ананасы, но мать не любит об этом вспоминать - если вообще знает.) Валерио водит по холодному мрамору пальцами, играет в динозавриков, вытягивает короткие пальчики, динозавры кивают головами, толстые ножки кривоваты; Валерио сцепляет руки - динозавры обнимаются, их шеи переплетаются. 

— Валерио, подойди сюда, - отец выглядывает из гостинной, за его спиной мать и новая жена (старая? или мать Валерио была новой, а стала старой?). Его чуть ли не за шкирку приволакивают в комнату, Валерио замечает девочку с фотографий и теряет голос. Отец ставит их лицом к лицу, кладёт огромные ладони Валерио на плечи и знакомит: Лукреция, это Валерио; Валерио, это Лукреция. Ему трудно полностью выговорить имя сестры, гордое “Лукреция” сокращается до “Лу”, мать фальшиво умиляется, запускает руку в его залакированные волосы и ломает ноготь, отца сейчас, кажется, стошнит, его жена скованно улыбается, и Валерио сникает. - С этого дня ты живёшь в этом доме.

Лу улыбается ему, протягивает ладошку и начинает шепелявить о своих куклах, розовых пышных юбках и купленном на день рождения белом щенке.

— А что у тебя есть?

— Динозаврики, - он растопыривает пальцы, диплодок кивает головой. Лу смеётся, бантики в её волосах сползают, Валерио никогда не видел чего-то красивее.

— Мне нравятся динозавры. 

“Мне нравишься ты.”

В пять лет Валерио не придаёт этому значения.

Когда ему семь, он уговаривает Лукрецию забраться на качели. Ей только исполнилось шесть, в саду бегают и верещат другие дети, и Лу смотрит на них, как на своих подданных. Розовый и желтый серпантин свисает с аккуратно подстриженных туй, голые коленки Валерио красно-зеленые от ползания по газону, Лу прилепляет ему пластыри на царапины и дует на саднящую кожу. На её щеке взбитые сливки и красная глазурь с торта, Валерио ждёт, когда она сотрёт их, потому что Лу - идеальная леди, сеньора, она не может позволить себе ходить в размазанной по лицу едой. 

— У тебя торт тут, - Валерио тычет пальцем в Лу, сестра морщится и кривит губы.

— Мне больно, - она хватает его руку и, пыхтя, подтягивается повыше. Платье мнётся, Лу не отпускает его руки и улыбается. - Подумаешь, торт. Вон у тебя коленки грязные.

— Только я не именинник. Отец рассердится, что ты испачкалась, - Лу трусливо поджимает губы, но задирает нос и тычет его в ответ в щёку.

— Это мой день рождения. Я здесь главная. Хочу - обмажусь этим тортом.

Валерио со смехом хлопает её по плечу, жмурится, солнце просачивается сквозь ресницы и веки, тепло; а когда открывает глаза, лицо Лу искажается, её рот широко открыт, щёки мокрые, она стоит на четвереньках на земле и рыдает, её красивое розовое платье в грязи и пыли, и Валерио кажется, что орать на него будут скорее за испорченную кукольную обновку с последнего показа детской коллекции, чем за травмы сестрицы. Мать Лукреции орёт на него и даже залепляет пощечину, у Валерио дёргается голова, как у куклы, Лукреции плачет ещё громче и тянет к нему руки. Всё суетятся, носятся, взрослые поскорее забирают ошавлевших от шума детей, Валерио отправляют в его комнату, и отец смотрит на него с такой ненавистью, что Валерио кажется, что его хотят убить.

— Я не хотел, я случайно, я не хотел, - он мямлит, заламывает пальцы, складывает их в любимых Лу динозавриков. 

— Очень надеюсь. Иначе тебе здесь было бы не место, - отец уходит, разве что дверью не хлопает, она новая и дорогая. Валерио прячет лохматую голову под подушкой и наконец позволяет себе разрыдаться. 

— Плакса, - позже он приносит ей яблочный сок в комнату, садится на край кровати и поправляет одеяло. Лу бледная, с опухшими от слёз глазами, загипсованной по локоть левой рукой, и впервые в жизни Валерио ощущает жгучую ненависть к самому себе. - Извини. Я не хотел.

— Знаю, - Лу сжимает его пальцы в своей ладошке и улыбается. - Заживёт рука, и мы поиграем во что-то на земле? Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Восьмой день рождения он встречает в опустевшем аэропорту, после очередного самолёта из Испании в Чили, с наполовину съеденной пачкой кислых мармеладных червяков, милкшейком и водителем, который не может дозвониться до его матери. Он ёрзает на железной скамейке, пинает чемодан и считает секунды до полуночи. В Мадриде сейчас пять утра, отец наверняка спит или сидит в кабинете, решает дела. Водитель тихо матерится себе под нос, Валерио высасывает через трубочку остатки милкшейка, самолёт за грязным стеклом разгоняется по полосе, вокруг пусто и тихо. 

— Я отвезу тебя домой, вопрос с сеньорой решим позже. Хочешь поесть? - водитель криво улыбается, подхватывает его рюкзак и протягивает Валерио руку. У него огромная тёплая ладонь, это так непривычно, кроме Лу его и за руку-то никто не держит, на секунду можно представить, что это его отец, и они едут на завтрак в Макдональдс за жирными бугрерами с яйцом и панкейками.

— У меня сегодня день рождения, - Валерио показывает на огромные электронные часы над автоматическими дверьми и перехватывает ладонь водителя покрепче. - Мне восемь исполняется. Скоро мне позвонит сестра и поздравит. Её зовут Лу, она лучше всех. Вы знаете Лу? 

— Не знаю. Расскажешь?

Он не замолкает еще три часа, до самых дверей виллы.

Лукреция звонит ему только под конец дня и называет обманщиком, обещает выкинуть его подарок, много плачет; он не очень понимает, из-за чего она так обижена: из-за его отъезда или из-за того, что он ничего ей не сказал. Валерио обижается в ответ, потому что если бы Лукреция меньше вертелась перед зеркалом и не ходила бы постоянно на свои уроки музыки, она заметила бы его чемоданы и поспешные проводы. Они долго ругаются, Лу вспоминает все гадости, которые только знает, Валерио больше молчит; она кричит, что раз ему так хочется быть одному в свой день рождения, потому что его мать точно о нём забыла, наверняка даже подарка ему не купила, да, то пусть; он бросает трубку. 

Они не разговаривают после этого полгода (потом Лукреция знакомится с Гузманом и Мариной, на радости отбирает у отца телефон и полчаса рассказывает, какой Гузман прекрасный и весёлый, и Валерио искренне желает незнакомому мальчишке упасть в какой-нибудь бассейн и утонуть.)

За долгие полгода в Чили Валерио учится карабкаться по деревьям, обклеивать пластырями ободранные коленки, делать лимонад и подлизываться к чилийским девчонкам. Они умиляются с него, гладят по волосам, они загорелые и громкие, “латина”; девочки в коротких синих платьицах, гоняют по пыльным улицам мяч, толкаются, краснощёкие и темноволосые, так не похожие на Лу и Карлу. Его первый поцелуй случается с Франческой, дочерью подруги матери; у неё липкие от блеска губы, она на полтора года старше и шестнадцать сантиметров выше его, и страшно обижается, когда Валерио не отвечает, отшатывается, бьёт его по плечу и обзывает фриком. Валерио сидит в траве, его новые бежевые штаны зелёные, он вытирает мокрый рот рукой и решает, что если даже ему не понравилось, то этим всё равно можно похвастаться перед Лу и её новыми друзьями (Лу может быть умнее него, но она никогда не будет старше и опытнее, Валерио клянётся в этом: он может всё попробовать и научить её, именно для этого и нужны братья). 

Он возвращается летом, в июне; воздух горячий и влажный, солёный, Валерио тратит деньги на ужасно дорогое мороженое из аэропорта и подмигивает всем девчонкам, каких только видит. Водитель добродушно ворчит, катит вперёд его тележку с чемоданом (такой же полупустой, как когда он уезжал, но теперь вместо части его одежды гигантская фарфоровая кукла с красивым расписанным лицом, в традиционной мексиканской одежде, в пышном красно-черном кружевном платье и венком, Валерио паковал её два часа, завернув в столько слоёв пленки, сколько смог и обернув тремя парами мягких штанов). 

Лу встречает его ещё за воротами, она улыбчивая, с блестящими влажными глазами, Валерио так тепло, впервые за всю жизнь ему кажется, будто он вернулся домой, к ней. Отца нет, матери Лукреции и подавно, только ненавидящая его домработница оставляет на столе стаканы с соком и печенье, Лу пихает сладкое ему в руки и виснет на спине, она громкая, рассказывает про школу, уроки музыки, жалуется на Гузмана и его сестру, Карлу и Поло, мать, жару, всё подряд. Они не вылезают из её кровати до вечера, Лу показывает ему все свои новые вещи, книги, платья, долго восхищается куклой, расчёсывает её волосы и сажает на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, и обнимает его. Валерио цепляется за её худые плечики, утыкается носом в шею и выдыхает: теплотеплотепло, не хочу больше никогда уезжать, никогданикогданикогда. 

Он цепляется пальцами за шершавые ветки, болтает ногами (на одной остался кед, на второй - только носок, ярко-желтый с розовыми сердечками), Лу лежит под деревом, её джинсовый комбинезон зелёный от свежескошенной травы, на пухленьких щеках застывшие липкие капли мороженого, на правой ноге - желтый, такой же как у брата носок. Солнце разливается по горизонту лопнувшим желтком, небо будто влажное, тяжёлое, Лу чувствует, как августовский воздух давит ей на грудь. Лямки бюстгальтера неприятно натирают кожу, ей бельё даже и не нужно особо, ей всего двенадцать, но Лу хочется чувствовать себя взрослой. Она кидает в брата наполовину обгрызанное яблоко и растягивает в улыбке губы:

— Гузман предложил мне встречаться, - Валерио резко дёргает головой, отпускает ветку и тяжело приземляется на лужайку. Его загорелое обгоревшее лицо искажено какой-то противной улыбкой, он с такой обычно ворует у неё красивые ободки и помаду чтобы рисовать себе засосы на потеху учителям.

— И ты, конечно, согласилась, - он нависает над ней, усаживается на ногах, почти касается её носа своим и шипит. - Ты ему не нравишься, Лу, ты нравишься только его матери и отцу.

— Ты врёшь, - Лу бьёт его по плечу, пинается и отползает подальше, - просто потому что ты никому не нравишься не значит, что я такая же. Я не ты. Гузман любит меня.

— Любит? Тебя? У него к Марине чувств больше, чем к тебе, - ну правда.

Красивое личико Лу кривится, глаза покрасневшие и влажные, она когда злится становится страшно некрасивой, краснеет и начинает пыхтеть, Валерио в такие моменты задумывается, почему он вообще её любит.

— Неправда. Гузман любит меня, по-настоящему, меня так никто не любит.

— Враньё. Никто не любит тебя так, как я. Никто тебя так не полюбит, никогда, никому ты так не нужна. Ты что, думаешь, что отец тебя любит? Мать? Гузман? - он сжимает её тонкие ручонки, дышит тяжело в лицо, смотрит в заплаканные глаза и мгновенно сдувается.

Трудно жить, когда на тебя так смотрят, словно ты такой дорогой и нужный, но не настолько, чтобы бросить идиотского Гузмана и игры в леди с Мариной и Карлой, перестать целовать в щёки Поло и Андера, и поворачиваться потом к нему и казаться такой далёкой, даже когда они сидят за одной партой, и Валерио рвёт заваленные контрольные на мелкие куски. 

— Меня никто так никогда не полюбит, как тебя, - он стаскивает с ноги оставшийся кед и слабо запускает его в дерево. Ему жарко, лоб мокрый, саднят ладони и мерзко тянет в животе, в горле остаётся противный кислый привкус. Валерио ненавидит, когда она плачет из-за него. Себя ненавидит, свои глупые мерзкие чувства, истинное лицо убогого и уродливого друга внутри.

Ему одиноко. Есть Лу и её друзья, любящие её учителя, всё её, даже редкое внимание отца. Всё всегда достаётся сестре, все подарки, улыбки, красивые украшения, отец даже фамильное кольцо дарит сначала ей, Валерио в обмен должен получить хотя бы три “отлично” в школе. Он даже почти не обижается на неё, это же Лу, это всегда просто Лу, которая совсем не идеальна, которую можно дразнить и обнимать по утрам, стоя в ванной перед зеркалом, которая шпыняет его домашней работой и заставляет повторять с ней всё, от химии до английского. Лу единственная, кто тратит на него хоть какое-то время, и обижаться и завидовать глупо, так по-детски. Но иногда, в момент слабости, Валерио ненавидит её.

— Прости, - Лу придвигается ближе, обнимает со спины, она пахнет клубникой и свежескошенной травой, кладёт голову ему на плечо и водит носом по шее; Валерио дерёт изнутри желанием, её же всего двенадцать, он урод последний, куда ему. - Я не хотела обидеть тебя.

— Да забудь, - он сжимает её пальцы, целует костяшки и продолжает сидеть во дворе с ней до наступления темноты, пока не зовут ужинать, пока в дверях не появляется искривлённое лицо её матери и тонкая белая рука в громоздких безвкусных украшениях. Лу напоследок обнимает его крепче, всего на секунду, и шепчет в ухо.

— Я тебя люблю, не забывай об этом.

Он не смог бы забыть даже если бы хотел.

Лукреция ненавидит большую часть девчонок в их классе, разве что терпит Марину и водит странную дружбу с Карлой. Она огрызается на партнёршу Валерио по проекту, проливает на несчастную девочку (страшную, если честно, с одной стороны ему обидно, что Лу считает его стандарты такими низкими, с другой - приятно) кофе и щебечет что-то, уводя её в женский туалет. Поло говорит, что Лукреция жестокая маленькая гадина, Валерио лезет драться и защищать честь сестры, и Лу приходится оттаскивать его от орущего дурниной Поло. Она протирает ваткой его скулу, стоя между раздвинутых ног Валерио, и предлагает прогулять оставшийся урок английского.

Они едут к морю, отец оставляет их самих по себе на вечер, как всегда, уходит на ужин с деловыми партнерами на соседнюю виллу, и Валерио тащит сестру на пляж. В апреле вода ещё холодная, задувает ветер; Лукрецию бьёт крупная дрожь, её пальцы на его плечах ледяные и чуть посиневшие. Она оплетает его руками со спины и виснет, волоча за собой ноги. 

— Покатай меня. 

— Ма, исчезла наша воспитанная вежливая Лу. Давай начнём с простого “пожалуйста, милый Валерио”. 

— Не-а. Покатай. Боишься, что уронишь меня? - Лу дует ему в ухо, останавливает у самой кромки воды. Валерио поворачивается к ней, мажет кончиком носа по скуле. Лу улыбается, она так много улыбается рядом с ним, её лицо бледное, под глазами незамазанные синяки, на веках проглядывающие сосуды, он замечает не идеально выщипанные брови, прыщик на скуле, все шероховатости на коже, все мелкие детали, которые делают Лу - Лу, на которые её можно разобрать и сложить заново, но копия никогда не станет оригиналом, и ему опять хреново от того насколько он влюблён (всегда был влюблён, с пяти и до четырнадцати, он давно перестал отрицать это). 

— Не уроню, - выдыхает он, накрывая ладонями её предплечья. Лукреция шумно сглатывает, её рот похож на влажную блестящую “о”. Она идеальна, идеальнее всего на свете, Валерио так плохо. 

— Хорошо. Я тебе верю.

Первые таблетки он крадёт той же весной у вернувшейся в Мадрид матери. Что-то выписанное модным психиатром, мать вся распрямляется и сияет, говоря с ним по телефону. После них и бокала вина её красивое, но окаменевшее бледное лицо смягчается, губы расползаются по щекам почти как толстые, цвета кишок из учебника по биологии морщины, все тело растекается по кожаному дивану, и иногда она задаёт Валерио до странного материнские вопросы. Она, правда, никогда не обращается к нему как к сыну, словно в её лексиконе отсутствует это слово, и со стороны может показаться, что они какие-то убогие брат и сестра. У Валерио последние недели учебного года, экзамены, дерьмовый табель успеваемости и на фоне всего этого типичное подростковое дерьмо с самоопределением и эгоизмом. Он не знает точную дозировку, поэтому глотает одну таблетку, еще через час вторую, и проводит следующие полтора дня на полу в комнате. 

Он отправляет Лу сто сообщений с одним и тем же текстом, копировать-вставить, длинная вереница “я хочу тебя себе, навсегда, пожалуйста”, выплевывает из себя каждое слово, проблёвывается в ванной и возвращается на белый ковёр, скручивается, потому что внутри дерёт от голода, ужасно хочется сходить в туалет, внизу живота ноет, Валерио не удивится, если сдохнет, и единственное, о чём он жалеет, так это упущенные возможности: он не успел сводить Лу на летний фестиваль инди-музыки, они не прошлись босиком по улицам Мадрида в три часа ночи, Валерио так и не поцеловал её.

(Лу находит его гораздо позже, кидает сумки, собранные для школьной поездки во Францию, долго плачет и кричит, родителей и персонала нет дома, она бьёт его по щекам и обещает сдать отцу, придушить собственными руками. Он долго молчит, пялится на её губы и водит пальцами круги на её коленках. Лу шепчет, что ненавидит её. Его сообщения в мессенджере отражаются как “прочитанные”)

Лу начинает меньше есть. Она распечатывает фотографии моделей, таблицу калорий, вешает всё на стены и пропускает завтраки, отказывается от печенья, которое он приносит для перекуса между уроками и по-черному завидует Карле. Она сворачивается на кровати Валерио, её острые голые лопатки похожи на непрорезавшиеся крылья или несросшиеся кости, пальцы жилистые, с узелками суставов и сухой кожей в мозолях, от них пахнет мылом и ополаскивателем для рта. 

— Идиотка, - Валерио знает, чем она занимается по вечерам в ванной, гладит её по потускневшим волосам и плечам. Валерио знает, и ему тошно, потому что это Лу, Лу не должна быть Карлой, никем быть не должна только собой. Лу, у которой красивые ноги и лицо, округлые плечи, загорелая кожа. Лу четырнадцать, ей нельзя убивать себя глупыми жесткими диетами из видео на ютюбе, нельзя пихать пальцы в глотку и приползать потом к нему в слезах, потому что Валерио готов поддержать её почти во всем, кроме этого. - Неужели Гузману это нравится?

Гузман их камень преткновения. Лу тратит на него силы и время, на его тупость, упёртость и самомнение, Лу отдаёт столько себя и не получает взамен ничего. Валерио наблюдает за ними с балкона, с задних рядов парт, из окна, наблюдает за кислым простым веснушчатым лицом Гузмана, за кривляниями Лу, её руками, порхающим по плечам мальчишки, поправляющим волосы, футболки, пиджаки. Ему мерзко. Он ничем не хуже Гузмана. Он тоже заслуживает внимания.

— Ага. Самая большая идиотка во всей Испании, - Лу поднимает голову, утирает слёзы и смотрит ему в глаза. Чёрт бы побрал её глаза. - Неужели я правда такая некрасивая? Хуже Марины и Карлы? Почему он даже не замечает моих усилий?

— Тоже идиот. Идиот и идиотка. И я, - он заправляет ей волосы за уши, оглаживает пальцами скулы, бледные, наверняка солёные от слёз губы. 

— И ты. Всегда ты, - у Лу тяжелый взгляд, иногда она ужасно похожа на отца. Валерио передёргивает, в такие моменты она пугает его. Лу касается пальцами его подбородка, тянет на себя и прижимается губами к его скуле. - Мой Валерио.

Её губы и правда солёные. И мягкие. Бесконечно мягкие. У него дерёт в животе, слово его подвесили на крюк и подняли к небу, впритык к солнцу. И оставили догорать.

Лу улыбается ему в губы, обнимает за шею и толкает в ворох одеял. Валерио не знает, куда деть руки, путается пальцами в её волосах, и Лу смеётся. Лу тёплая, Лу красивая, Лу добрая. Лу целует его, и Валерио отвечает.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже.

Не меняется ничего. 

Он скидывает ей статьи о последствиях булимии, с мерзкими фотографиями и улыбчивыми смайликами, добавляет "теперь мне будет с тобой мерзко целоваться, фиии". Лукреция игнорирует его всю последующую неделю. Но он перестаёт слышать мерзкие булькающие звуки из ванной по вечерам.

На лето, как подарок Лу на пятнадцатилетие, их забирает мать Валерио. Лу улыбается отцу, машет на прощание Гузману и Карле, крепко держится за руку Валерио и вслух планирует следующий месяц, рассказывает о всех интересных местах, которые им необходимо посетить, всей модной одежде, которую надо купить и вечеринках, которые надо посетить. Валерио не слушает, пялится на её блестящие красные губы и гладит голые коленки. Они одни в первом классе, Валерио растекается по креслу, убирает подлокотник между ними и перетягивает Лукрецию к себе на колени.

— Ты будешь приходить ко мне в комнату? - Лу краснеет, ей это почти несвойственно, она сразу становится такой милой, тёплой. - Мать редко ночует дома. Пожалуйста, приходи.

— Приду, - она укладывает поудобнее ноги, прижимается спиной к его груди и отвлекается на книжку, рассеянно перебирает его пальцы. Валерио не отрывает от неё взгляда весь полёт, рассматривает веснушки, длинные ресницы и скулы, и думает лишь о том, что в Чили они могут притвориться, будто у них разные отцы, и никто не посмеет забрать у него внимание сестры, никто не будет отпускать мерзкие шуточки про Борджиа и слухи. В Чили они существуют просто как Валерио и Лу, без фамилий.

Водитель не встречает их, Валерио покупает билеты на автобус от аэропорта до города, Лу сидит на лавочке и болтает ногами, в своих новых лакированых туфлях и маленькой дизайнерской сумочкой она выглядит странно на фоне туристов, словно сошла с обложки журнала во время фотосессии а-ля “урбан”. 

Рыхлый, упакованный в пропахшую потом рубашку, мужик рядом, его бедро жжёт её голую кожу, Лу чешет костяшки о плотный вельвет юбки, а хочется чесать о запавшую серую скулу. Сиденье в старом автобусе синее, в желтых пятнах, хочется думать, что задумка дизайнера-недоучки. 

— Руки от неё убрал, тварь, - Валерио перехватывает её запястье с зеленой проталинкой вены (мяса больше, не самого нежного, но Валерио не жалуется, она теперь хотя бы не возит еду по тарелке, отвлекая внимание), тянет наверх и кривит неестественно розоватые от её помады губы. Он возвышается над всеми, стоит, сгорбившись немного в углу, волосы торчат во все стороны, Лу жадно бегает по его лицу глазами и оглаживает костяшки, успокаивая.

Мать Лу не любит. Валерио она тоже особо не любит, но он её сын, Лу уже другое дело. Она оставляет им деньги на неделю, показывает комнаты, вкратце рассказывает где что расположено и сбегает на встречу со своими друзьями, словно дети в любой момент могут попросить её остаться, поиграть с ними в детки-матери. Лу морщится, долго смотрит ей в след, но ничего не говорит. Их матери поразительно похожи, на секунду кажется, будто у них не только отец общий.

— Пойдём за едой сходим. Зная её, в холодильнике только текила и скисшие сливки для кофе.

Он сидит на корточках в супермаркете, обнимая голые колени, перед холодильником с мороженым и причудливыми, по-детски яркими тортами, во рту болтается наполовину сгрызенный леденец, за ухом корявенько скрученный косяк (из них всех золотые руки у Андера, но вот сколько не интересно, кроме косяков Валерио ничего бы ему не доверил. Но Андер остался в Мадриде, и здесь Валерио приходится работать самому, с подачи местных ребят). Его волосы торчат во все стороны, ещё слегка влажные после долгой поездки в переполненном автобусе, завиваются у ушей, он весь приглушенный, в белом свете ламп бледный и какой-то забитый, словно лето ударило его в грудь, оставило без воздуха. 

Лу набирает фруктов и воды, им даже шампанское продают, продавщица улыбается искусственными зубами и желает хорошего отдыха. Валерио забирает у Лу пакеты, разбегается и несётся по узкому тротуару, под желтым светом фонарей, кричит во всю глотку и скалит зубы на глазующих прохожих. 

Он играет часами в приставку, голые ступни почернели от пробежки по асфальту, пальцы липкие от мороженого и газировки, красные блестящие машинки на экране свистят за границы плазмы, Валерио подвисает на гладких боках, пальмах и море в углу экрана. Лу возит кисточками по его лицу, у её коленей какие-то блестящие палетки, она рисует ему розовые и золотые скулы, блёстки крупные, в голубом техническом свете делают его ненастоящим (позже она жалуется, стирая хайлайтеры с бёдер и ключиц, Валерио растекается по кровати, его ноги частично болтаются в пустоте, он глубоко дышит и предлагает пойти с утра за выпечкой в ближайшую пекарню). 

Они чаще гуляют по вечерам. Валерио пялится на фонари у пляжа, мошки кружат над головой, ладонь Лукреции в его тёплая, в животе шипит газировка, от морской воды чешется кожа. Трибуны возле стадионов пустые, Валерио закидывает ноги на перила, выдыхает; Лу кладёт голову ему на живот, слушает урчание и бульканье и хихикает, она мягкая и расслабленная, совсем не как в доме отца, Валерио хочет обернуться вокруг неё и никогда не отпускать, оставить рядом с собой, в одном-единственном дне в августе (они существуют по вечерам, поздним летом, когда вокруг никого и можно плестись, не поднимая ног, по пыльной дороге до пляжа, с пустой головой, пустым желудком и сцепленными полными руками.)

Он блюёт в идеально чистой ванной в Макдональдсе после странных таблеток, купленных у странного Хорхе, и микса дешевого тёмного пива, энергетика и шампанского, Лу прижимается грудью к его спине, опутывает тонкими руками, от её слёз ворот криво застёгнутой рубашки мокрый, она равно и влажно дышит ему в шею и гладит по липким от алкоголя волосам. Валерио плачет, ему холодно и жарко, ноги скользят по кафелю, он потерял один кед ещё на парковке, когда подрался с чилийскими мальчишками, задравшими юбку Лу. 

— Какой же ты гад, такой гад, Вал, зачем ты это делаешь, - она умывает ему лицо холодной, отдающей медью водой, вытирает рот и щёки. У неё трясутся руки, Валерио перехватывает их и толкает её к стене. 

— Ты так мило беспокоишься за меня. Мне нравится, - у него проблемы. Он в таком дерьме из-за этих чёртовых таблеток, что звонит позже по-пьяни отцу и, рыдая, просит сослать его в интернат. Он не может смотреть Лукреции в глаза. Он никому в глаза смотреть не может.

Интернат не меняет ничего. Валерио глушит таблетки пивом через два часа после возвращения в Испанию, звонит Гузману “по старой дружбе” (он знает всё о красивой мусульманке, Марине, романчике Карлы с новеньким и неполученной Лу награде, но всё это меркнет на фоне того, что через час и тринадцать минут он увидит её) и предлагает встретиться. 

Они всегда идут в комплекте, возьми одного и тебе пихнут второго, Гузман морщит своё уродливое лицо, обнимает Лу за плечи и оставляет на скуле мокрый пьяный поцелуй (Гузман теперь не только мерзкий, он ещё и плохой и влюблённый, Валерио желает ему расшибиться побольнее о какую-нибудь стену, чтобы понять что всё это время чувствовала Лу). Валерио мстительно думает: может сейчас она и твоя, ваша, но когда вы все исчезнете, она останется со мной. 

Когда все исчезнут, останутся только они. У Валерио будет только Лу, и у Лу будет только Валерио. И этого будет достаточно.


End file.
